User Assets
This page is to serve as a place to compile a variety of effects, charchips, Map Chips, Faces, Motion Graphics, Battle/Event Backgrounds and so on that were made by the userbase of SRPG Studio. Please note that some materials listed here may not be for commercial use or for use in other game development engines (ie: RPG Maker) - please contact its creator or look for a Terms of Use file if you have any questions regarding the use of assets commercially or in other engines. Please do not post ripped assets (assets from commercially available games made by the likes of Nintendo, SEGA, etc.). Full RTP Edit Packs The Re-Imagined World - GameBoy Greenscale Created by JtheDuelist. It contains the full graphical RTP of SRPG Studio redone in the palette of the classic GameBoy's greenscale screen. The Re-Imagined World - GameBoy Graycale Created by JtheDuelist. It contains the full graphical RTP of SRPG Studio redone in the palette of the classic GameBoy's grayscale screen. The Re-Imagined World - Link's Awakening Created by JtheDuelist. It contains the full graphical RTP of SRPG Studio redone in the palette of the Super GameBoy when it plays The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. The Re-Imagined World - Pokemon Red and Blue Created by JtheDuelist. It contains the full graphical RTP of SRPG Stuido redone in the palette of the Super GameBoy when it plays Pokemon Red Version and Pokemon Blue Version. The Re-Imagined World - Persona 5-esque Created by JtheDuelist. It contains the full graphical RTP of SRPG Studio redone in the palette of Persona 5 promotional art. Could also pass as a VirtualBoy palette. Effects Custom Spell Visuals + Nightmare Status Visual Created by Lyren. CharChips MapChips Cave Map Chips /w Lighting Variants Created by Lyren. Map Chip RTP Edits Created by PixelGamerDev. Stone Brick Fence tiles Created by TrueCynder. It is public domain, so you are free to use it without credit, but it may be nice to credit the creator anyway. Faces RTP Face Edits by Yumemishi Created by 夢観士あさき (Yumemishi). Can be used for commercial games. Yumemishi accepts face request's on their twitter page (link on the website) and will update this page in the future. You will have to visit the /r/SRPG Studio Discord server for this link, as linking it via Wikia leads to a 404 error. RTP Face Edits by Glofi Created by Glofi. Icon Sets Monochrome Icons A set of icons edited from the RTP sets by LadyRena to match the Sword/Axe/Lance/Bow Gold Icons. Updated at request. LadyRena's Golden Hammer Icon Pack Includes Golden Hammer + 5 other weapon icons. Real Battle weapons can be found below. LadyRena's Mini Sword Icon Pack Contains four custom frankenswords, mashed together from RTP asset pieces. Backgrounds (Event & Battle) Weapons (Bows + Swords/Axe/Lances) Fire Emblem Series Sword Recreations Created by JtheDuelist (Link takes you to the Steam Workshop page) RTP - The Re-Imagined Armory Created by JtheDuelist - contains recolored versions of all the RTP weapon sprites and icons (please also credit SapphireSoft) Briver's Weapon Pack Created by Briver - Historically themed original weapons including swords, axes, and lances.\ LadyRena's Golden Hammer Pack Includes Golden Hammer + 5 other weapons. Icons can be found above. LadyRena's Mini Sword Weapon Pack Matches the icon set found above. Contains four frankenswords, mashed together from RTP asset pieces. Nash's Sword (Missing RTP) Created by JtheDuelist. A sword with matching icon based off of the sword Nash is always holding is SRPG Studio promotional images. J's Weaponscrafts - Volume 1 Created by JtheDuelist. A set of weapons with matching icons of weapons made with some inspiration from the Guardian/Ancient weapons found in Breath of the Wild, as well as a unique magic bow with three drawstrings. The weapons were made using RTP as a base, so please credit SapphireSoft as well if you use these. J's Weaponscraft - Volume 2 Created by JtheDuelist. A set of weapons with matching icons of weapons- includes three swords, three halberds, and absurdly designed axe, a nature-like bow, a spider-themed bow, and 11 alchemy themed tomes (can you name what each symbol means?). Clicking the name will take you to the Steam Workshop page, while clicking (Alternate link) will take you to Google Drive. The weapons were made using RTP as a base, so please credit SapphireSoft as well if you use these. J's Weaponscraft - Volume 3 Created by JtheDuelist. This set was made during the Driftwood Gaming Charity FUNdraiser event. This set contains many joke themed weapons like beer mugs, baseball bats, a gun-bow, and a Driftwood Gaming colored weapon for each weapon type. Also includes some RTP icon edits.The weapons were made using RTP as a base, so please credit SapphireSoft as well if you use these. UI UI Numbers: Sci-Fi, Simple, and Bold and Bright Created by JtheDuelist Motion Files RTP Archers: Crossbow Motion Created by LadyRena, this is an edit of the RTP archers designed to hold and fire the crossbow weapons created by Fuwafu, found here. Please credit SapphireSoft for the archers, and if used, Fuwafu for the crossbows. Thank you. RTP Female Guardian and Lord Edits Created by TheMightyPalm, these are small edits to the RTP Guardian to make it appear more feminine and RTP Female Lord to give her pants instead of a skirt. Credit not required. RTP Lord With Bows Created by Maiser6, (Jacob Richer) this animations add bows for the male Lord and High Lord. Credit not required RTP Mage with Melee Weapons Created by Maiser6, (Jacob Richer) this animations add melee weapons and walking motion for the male Mage. Credit not required Assorted Asset Packs Assorted Graphics (Icons,Weapons,Effects,Map Chips) Original creator unknown Music "Berserker Dragon of the Abyss" Created by JtheDuelist. A song that can be used for any engine, noncommerciallly or commercially, with credit. Was made using both the 3DS and PC versions of Rytmik Ultimate. You will have to convert the track to OGG yourself via Audacity or a similar audio program.Category:Assets